Handbags and the like, which include central openings at the uppermost portion of the bag, are commonly used to carry a plethora of personal articles including cosmetics, keys, paper and coin money, bankbooks, etc. These items are often placed loosely in carrying bags among a variety of other articles and thereby, difficult to locate through the opening of the bag, especially when the user is hurriedly reaching for a particular item therein.
A variety of carrying bags have been devised to promote retrieval of stowed items. Certain of such handbags contain compartments, or pockets, designed to hold numerous individual items. Handbags of this type range from those having a few to a multitude of storage compartments for organized placement of a user's personal affects. While such compartments facilitate organization of items carried within a handbag, an organizational system only facilitates retrieval of items when personal items are actually placed within the provided compartments and when a user remembers where such items are stored. It is well known, however, that since handbags, or other such carrying bags are carried by women at virtually all times, the temptation to indiscriminately toss items in a handbag or the like is often hard to resist. Consequently, compartmentalized carrying bags are not often used in the intended manner, so personal affects remain difficult to see and retrieve, buried within the main storage receptacle.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a dual function handbag or the like which, while being conventional in appearance and being usable in a conventional manner, also incorporates unique features to facilitate direct viewing and retrieval of items contained within a handbag or the like, permitting effortless access to contained items even in the absence of compartmentalized organization.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a handbag or the like that can be manufactured in a variety of configurations and designs with conventional appearance and function, while still incorporating special features to allow items to be readily viewed and retrieved therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to enable users to move more quickly through security checkpoints by providing a handbag or the like of improved design, which permits rapid and trouble-free viewing by security personnel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safe storage area for users, wherein items can be viewed prior to and during retrieval, thereby reducing the potential for a user's hand to be punctured by sharp objects such as nail files, scissors and writing implements.